In the past, microelectronics have basically been packaged on flat surfaces and therefore into shapes that do not take full advantage of the circular shape of a missile. Therefore, it can be seen that the higher packaging density of approximately 30%, due to a circular shape with ease of interconnection and sealing in structural assembly to other missile components, is needed.
In view of the need, it is an object of this invention to provide a circular shaped packaging device for containing microelectronics therein and providing a central opening for mounting of other structure such as a warhead therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a circular packaging arrangement for microelectronics in which the assembly includes a plurality of concentric cylinders that are easily sealed at the opposite ends thereof and with electrical connection means at each end.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a circular packaging assembly for microelectronics which can be assembled parallel to the missile line of flight and have an opening for storage in the center of the packaging assembly.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a circular packaging arrangement which can be produced at relatively low cost.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.